


You’re Tiny!

by noroadstaken



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, I had a lot of feelings, It’s not romantic folks just two friends reuniting, S12 Ep5 Spoilers, Thirteen and Jack Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noroadstaken/pseuds/noroadstaken
Summary: The Doctor drops the fam back at home for a well needed break, only to discover an old friend waiting for her.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 12
Kudos: 351





	You’re Tiny!

Things still hadn’t improved onboard the TARDIS. The double murder turned out to be a disaster, the Doctor unable to do anything to save anyone affected and barely managing to get herself and the others away and back to the TARDIS unscathed. Another tragedy to add to the never ending compilation that made up the Doctor’s life right now.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside Yaz’s apartment block, down the road from Graham and Ryan’s house. She realised that the three needed a breather after their latest adventures, and the Doctor herself could do with some time alone right now. She waved goodbye to the three of them as they went back to their own homes and sat on the steps in front of the TARDIS. The ship made a low groaning noise, as if to say ‘ _go and find them or come inside_ ’ but for once the Doctor needed some time without the TARDIS, some time completely alone. She desperately needed her outside to match the despair she was feeling internally.

“Well, aren’t you a sorry sight right now.”

The Doctor’s head immediately turned to the source of the voice, her face a mix of confusion and excitement.

“Please tell me you’re actually the Doctor and you haven’t got a fourth human running around in that box of yours.” Jack said, thinking the confusion was due to a lack of recognition rather than her not understanding how he was in Sheffield at this point in time. The Doctor’s face immediately lit up, and suddenly, Jack realised this woman in front of him was the Doctor. “I’ve been searching for you for a long time.”

“When aren’t you?” The Doctor quipped, and then they were hugging. Jack lifting the small woman off her feet as they clung to each other, beaming smiles on both their faces.

“You’re tiny!” Jack exclaimed when they let each other go, still holding onto each other like lifeline, both of them afraid that if they let go the other would disappear again.

“Oi, watch it!” The Doctor said, and Jack laughed.

“You’re still as handsome as ever though, Doctor. Or should I say gorgeous now?” Jack winked. The Doctor rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Jack pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t passionate or romantic, but rather two people who could count the the number of beings in the universe that understood what it was like to be them connecting for the first time in centuries.

“I’ve missed you, Doctor.” Jack said and the Doctor smiled at him.

“Doctor?” Yaz called, from the door to her apartment complex. “Jack?”

“Nice to see you again sweetheart. Yaz, was it?” Jack winked and the Doctor hit him.

“Stop it.”

Yaz watched the exchange in confusion. “No offence but how are you here?”

“Good question, how are you here?” The Doctor asked.

“Did some research on your companions, found out their time period and location and started hanging around here. Figured you’d turn up at some point.” Jack explained. “Got some funny looks from the locals, being here for the past couple of months.”

Yaz was about to ask about their last interaction: _what else he was going to say about the cyberman? How did he know the Doctor?_ However, once she saw the smile on the Doctor’s face, the first true smile she’d seen since the Master turned up, the questions died on her lips. The questions could wait, the Doctor having a moment of true happiness for the first time in months was more important than any impending doom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a 4 hour coach journey home because I had a lot of feelings after last nights episode and needed to write a reunion fic. I’m not ready for thirteen to eventually meet Jack. Come yell with me on Twitter: @thirteensmissy


End file.
